Another Game?
by GreysAddict2013
Summary: AU Oneshot, Erin and Jay are forced to attend a wedding due to teenage promises, unfortunately they are both stuck at the singles table


"So you got stuck at the singles table too?" He sat down at the table. The table in the very back of the ballroom, closest to the family rejects. This was the down side to breaking up with your girl friend before your buddy proposed. Next to him was who he assumed was a friend of the bride, another single, dateless woman at the reception.

"I'd prefer to call it the 'at least it isn't the reject table'," she laughed.

"I'm Jay," he flashed his killer smile and stuck out his hand.

"Erin," she responded and took his hand. "I'd rather be stuck over here then hear the stories couples tell other couples about their couple experiences," she finished her half filled champagne.

"Can I get you another one of those?" Jay laughed.

"I could use more than one," she sighed. Jay stood and walked over to the open bar. He returned with two glasses of the same champagne and placed them on the table.

"So who do you know?" Jay asked.

"Who do I know?" Erin laughed.

"Yeah who are you here for?" He explained. Erin laughed and raised her eyebrows. "There's no real way to ask that question. I mean do you know the bride or groom is an odd way to phrase it. It's most likely you know both, cause they've been attached at the hip for the past six months," Jay ranted.

"Kim and I were roommates in college," she explained.

"Adam and I go way back. We were buddies in high school. This wedding is basically a promise we made when we were drunk in his mothers basement when we were sixteen," he laughed.

"This wedding is a promise from when we were drunk in a frat boys basement at 3 in the morning," she countered.

"I'm not sure which is worse, you talking about weddings in a frat guys basement or me talking about weddings in my best friends basement," he took a sip of his champagne.

"At least I was legal," she pointed out.

"True, mine was worse," he finished his glass. "You want to make this wedding a little more interesting?"

"What could be more interesting than this wedding? I mean look at this place, you've got the aunts and uncles and cousins pretending to get along. Most importantly you have the friends who are pretending to be happy for them, but the girls just want to be the bride. They could care less about the couple," Erin pointed out.

"You and I see how much we can drink before the best mans speech," Jay held out Erin's full glass of champagne. "You're behind," Jay smiled. She took the glass and finished it off. He nodded his head and smiled. She had accepted his challenge.

He walked over to the bartender. "Two glasses of champagne please. You know what, just give me the bottle," Jay reasoned.

"Sir, I can't give you the bottle," the bartender protested.

"Why? You're going to make me get up every time I finish my glass?" The bartender nodded. Jay looked at his nametag. "Well, Henry, I'm with the Chicago Police Department. I can go to the car grab my cuffs and drag your ass out of here," Henry widened his eyes. "Or you could just give me the bottle Henry," Jay winked and within seconds had a bottle of champagne in his hands. He sauntered back to the table and sat next to Erin.

"You got the entire bottle?" She questioned surprised.

"The way I drink, we're going to need it," he popped the cork and refilled both their glasses.

"It's going to get warm before we finish it," she pointed out.

"That's the game, to not let the champagne get warm. Now drink," Jay demanded. She raised her glass and tilted her head to signify a silent toast. She raised it to her lips and downed a third glass of champagne and Jay followed.

"You know, I've only seen you drink two of those," Erin pointed out. "Which means I'm one drink ahead of you," Jay poured another and lifted the glass to his lips.

"Happy?" Erin smiled and nodded her head.

"Now we are even. The score is now 3 to 3 and I don't feel a thing?" Erin laughed.

"We haven't even eaten dinner yet," Jay smiled.

"We're going to need another bottle," Erin raised another glass to her lips and pointed to Jay. "You're behind again," she swallowed the alcohol again.

"You're going to get me drunk," Jay pointed out.

"I've kept up my alcohol tolerance since college. It's the same, if not better," she winked at him.

"It's going to be a long night," he smiled.

"Hey smart ass, you made up the game," she smiled. "Now let's finish this bottle," Erin drank another glass causing a groan from Jay. They both equally drank glasses until the bottle was finished.

"Do you feel anything yet?" Jay questioned.

"Tipsy," Erin laughed.

"Dance with me," Jay held out his hand. Erin nodded her head and took his hand. "I figured we could use a break from downing alcohol," he laughed.

"That's a very good suggestion. Maybe you can work off some of that alcohol and be on my level," she laughed as they made it to the dance floor. "You know Kim and Adam sat us next to each other because they're trying to set us up right?" Erin whispered in his ear as he twirled her around the dance floor.

"Adam told me already," he smiled. She gaped at him wide eyed. "Figured I didn't have anything to lose. And I really need to get drunk. Plus the booze is free," he laughed.

"So it's basically a one sided blind date to their wedding?" Erin shook her head.

"I mean I don't think you were supposed to know about it. I believe Adam's words were 'Dude don't tell her this'. But I mean I could be wrong," he smiled at her. She released her hand from his upper back and slapped his shoulder.

"I seriously wasn't supposed to know about it? Kim was just going to set me up and not tell me?" She sighed. "I can't believe this."

"I believe she said something like 'I hope you don't mind sitting at the back table Jay, because Erin would rather skinny dip in February than sit at a table full of couples'. From what I've learned tonight, I'd have to agree with her," Erin laughed. "Although I could be down with some skinny dipping," Jay smiled at her.

"I'm not drunk enough for that," Erin pointed out.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that," Jay stopped dancing and pulled her towards the bar. "Henry, we'll take another bottle," Henry glanced around the room and quickly handed Jay another. "You're a good man Henry."

"What did you do to that poor boy?" Erin questioned.

"I threatened to cuff him and take him to the police station," Jay shrugged as he poured another glass for himself and Erin.

"So you're a cop. And you obviously abuse the powers," Erin swallowed some more champagne. Jay shrugged as he swallowed some too.

"I just didn't want to have to get up every time we chugged a glass of alcohol. It would get annoying. So what do you do?" Jay smiled as he poured more.

"Like they didn't already tell you," she laughed.

"They didn't, I swear."

"I'm an agent," she inched.

"An agent? Where?" Jay asked curiously.

"At the FBI in Chicago," Erin continued.

"Wow, FBI, that's ambitious and impressive," Jay shoved Erin's glass into her hand and tilted his back.

"Good impressive or bad impressive?" Erin swallowed.

"Definitely good impressive," he smiled. "You out rank me agent," Erin slapped him.

"We so don't need to go there. What are you? A detective?" She watched Jay nod.

"Pour me another drink," she laughed. "I believe this is drink number 10. Tenth times the charm right?" Erin swallowed another.

"Um… No I don't think so. It's only been an hour and a half," Jay looked down at his watch. "Ah food," Jay sighed as he saw the waiters walk in the doors. "Finally some food to absorb some of this alcohol," he tipped the glass back.

"What you're drunk already?" Erin mocked.

"Already? We've been downing drinks since 4," Jay faced her wide eyed. "Plus I'm not that drunk yet."

"You're sure?" She laughed. They began to eat the dinner placed in front of her and slowly sipped another champagne.

"I'm positive, and this food is delicious," he smiled up at her with a mouth full of food.

"You're disgusting," she giggled.

"Did you just giggle?" He asked eyes wide in surprised. Her previous laughs had been deep and short. This one was high pitched and longer than most.

"No," Erin's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "I don't giggle."

"I hate to tell you, but you giggled," he smiled at how embarrassed she was.

"Why ask if you already knew?"

"Because I wanted to see your face," he smiled and winked at her.

"You're unbelievable," she continued to eat her dinner. Just as Jay and Erin had finished their twelfth drink the MC picked up the mic and announced it was time for the best man and maid of honor's speech. "Well Jay, it looks like I won," she bragged.

"Who said you won, there's no way to prove how drunk we are," Jay fired back.

"Yes there is. I win, I always win drinking games. I am the drinking master," she explained.

"You wanna get out of here?" Jay suggested.

"They'll notice we sneaked off. Kim's smart like that," she pointed out.

"It's their wedding, they're too busy to keep track of every invitee," Jay explained. "Let's get out of here. I'll grab a couple bottles," Jay stood before Erin could protest. He walked over to Henry.

"Henry, 2 bottles please," Jay asked. Henry glanced around and handed him the two bottles. "Thanks Henry, you're the best. Have a good night," Jay winked.

"That poor poor bartender," Erin shook her head.

"Let's go," Jay grabbed her hand and began to drag her out of the ballroom. He pulled her through the lobby and into the elevator.

"I'm not down with going back to your hotel room," she muttered.

"We're not going to my hotel room," Jay explained. They rode the elevator to the top floor. The doors opened to reveal the indoor pool on the roof. Erin looked at the pool and sighed.

"I'm still not skinny dipping," Erin stated.

"We'll see about that," Jay winked and walked over to a set of lounge chairs. "Another game?" Jay questioned.

"Another? What you can't just accept the fact that you lost? You have to keep playing until you win?" Erin followed Jay and sat on the lounge chair next to his.

"This is a win win situation," he explained. He opened both bottles of champagne and handed one to Erin. "One bottle for each of us. The game is called two truths and a lie. You have to say two facts about yourself and make the third one up. I have to guess the lie. If I'm right you take off an article of clothing. If I'm wrong I take off an article of clothing. Then we switch," he stated the rules.

"What's the alcohol for?" Erin asked.

"That is to get us more drunk," Jay winked. "You go first," Jay took a sip from the bottle.

"Okay…" Erin took a swig of the bottle and laid back. "I grew up in Chicago. My father is in prison. Up until the age of 14 I believed in Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny," Erin admitted.

"You're father is not in prison. Kim told me he's a CPD officer at the 21st," Jay was proud of himself. He knew that fact for sure.

"Take it off. My father has been in jail since I was 6. I never even got to experience what Santa Clause was. I never even knew he existed until a girl in my third grade class asked what I got," she explained.

"I'm sorry," Jay sighed.

"I had a shitty childhood," she shrugged. Erin motioned for Jay to take off and article of clothing. He untied his shoes and kicked them off. "Your turn."

"I have a brother and a sister. This scar represents the time Adam and I shot fireworks off in the backyard when we were 15. My father basically disowned me when he found out I wanted to be a cop and not a surgeon," he stared at her, awaiting a response.

"That scar is definitely not from fireworks," she laughed. "My guess is that you cut it with something and Adam covered for you because it was too damn stupid to say out loud," she couldn't stop smiling. She knew she was right. No way in hell had he stumped her.

"Damnit, why hasn't anyone ever told me it was stupid?" This response made her laugh even harder. He bent down and pulled off his socks.

The game continued until Jay was stripped down to his boxers. Erin sat across from him with everything but her heels on. "How the hell are you so good at this game?" Jay exclaimed.

"I'm not good, you're just a horrible liar. Your eye gets a hint of excitement as soon as you say your lie," she explained. "And you've finished almost the entire bottle already," she took another sip of hers. Just as she placed her bottle on the ground she felt herself being lifted off the chair and moved to the pool. "Don't you dare," Erin warned. Jay took her and threw her into the pool. Her scream was enough to make him laugh uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. There was a small window of opportunity and I took it."

"You are so dead," Erin seethed. She reached around to the back of her dress and slowly unzipped it. She took the wet sleeves and pulled the straps off her shoulders holding the dress in its place with her forearm. She watched Jay's eyes widen slightly and his tongue slowly lick his lips.

"You just unzipped your dress," he pointed out. She pulled it down to reveal her black lacy bra. "And now you moved it down." She then allowed it to pool at the bottom of the pool. She stepped out and bent down to pick it up. She swam to the side and put it on the ledge. She began swimming laps in the pool. Jay watching her glide through the water, bare back and half covered ass peaking out of the water. Just as Erin was about to swim past him he jumped into the pool landing right in front of her.

"That was uncalled for," Erin popped up and looked him in the eye.

"I couldn't help myself," Jay laughed as he followed Erin to the side of the pool. He stood next to her. Looking out at the city's night view.

"I believe you owe me an article of clothing," Erin eyed Jay. Her eyes wandered to the lone boxers covering Jay's body. He winced and sighed. "Your game, your rules. Take it off buddy," she winked.

"This is ridiculous," he reached down and slowly pulled his boxers down his legs.

"You lost fair and square," Erin laughed. They heard the elevator door ding, the signal that someone had come up. Jay looked to the elevator hiding most of his body behind the wall of the pool. Erin crossed her arms on the wall and rested her body against it. The elevator doors opened to reveal Adam Ruzek.

"Man, I told you not bug out early," he called to Jay. "Oh hey Erin, I see you've met Jay."

"Yeah, Adam. Tell Kim I said thanks for setting me up," Erin glared up at him.

"Jay, we told you not to tell her," Ruzek complained.

"She had a right to know, and for the whole bugging out early, we couldn't take it anymore," he reasoned.

"Are you two naked?" Ruzek observed.

"No man, we're just swimming. This is a public pool, that's disgusting," Jay nervously laughed.

"I'm not naked Adam," Erin smiled.

"I know, I can see your bra strap. But for that one," he pointed to Jay. "There's a very good chance he is."

"I can only speak for myself," Erin laughed looking Jay's naked body up and down.

"You are, man. You leave my wedding early to skinny dip?" Adam sighed. "I'm out man. I'll see you after the honeymoon," Adam turned disgusted.

Erin pulled herself up after Adam had left the pool. "Where are you going?" She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to where Jay's dress shirt lay. She picked it up and pulled it over her shoulders and buttoned it up. "Are you coming?" Erin walked over and picked up her soaked dress. Jay smiled and left the pool to put on his pants and grab his shoes.

"Your's or mine?" Jay asked.

"I stayed at Kim's house," Erin pushed the button for the elevator.

"Mine it is," he followed her into the elevator and pulled the key out of his pocket.

"Your's it is," Erin looked into Jay's eyes. He slowly leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.


End file.
